vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Batter
Summary: 'The Batter is an unfeeling, powerful entity created with the sole purpose of purifying the zones of OFF. He is very direct about his intentions and often doesn't speak more than needed. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 8-A '| 6-A | '''high 4-C Name: The Batter / Le Batteur Origin: OFF Age: 'Unknown, appears to be somewhere in his early 20's '''Classification: '''Unknown, although confirmed to be non-human. '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman durability, superhuman speed, superhuman strength, superhuman reflexes, stealth (walks unnaturally silently, as stated by an npc), capable of damaging incorporeal beings (ghosts and specters) '''Destructive Capacity: At least Multi City Block Level '(Capable of damaging and defeating Enoch, capable of damaging and defeating Japhet who created a tower stretching up past the cloud barrier) | '''At least Continent Level (capable of defeating the four zone bosses who created and sustained with their life force one zone) | Multi Star Level '''(defeated the Queen, sustained and created all the zones, which when measured in The Nothingness, around the length of several stars) '''Speed: Light-speed' '(Capable of turning around twists and turns in the nothingness, where everything travels at the speed of light) Durability: At least Multi City Block Level '''(Capable of taking hits from Enoch, capable of taking hits fronm Japhet who created a tower stretching up past the cloud barrier) | '''At least Continent Level (Capable of taking hits from the four zone bosses who created and sustained with their life force one zone) | Multi Star Level '(Tanked hits from the Queen, who sustained and created all the zones, which when measured in The Nothingness, around the length of several stars) '''Range: ' Melee range with bat, higher with Competences '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Pushed around various metal slabs with a similar size to him) Striking Strength: low Class TJ | Class YJ | Class XGJ+ Standard Equipment: Ring Add-Ons (Arguably The Batter's best equipment, ring add-ons 3 separate rings that fly around the batter and preform various jobs during the game, they are very clearly defined as equipment. They will continue fighting even after the batter is downed, and have stats comparable to the batter himself. There functions go as follows: Alpha has heavy attacks, Omega has buffs and debufs, and Epsom has area of effect attacks), Ashley bat (Special attacks of the Metal and Meat elements. Attacks twice per hit, increased accuracy and 10% critical hit chance), Neil Tunic (Increase Evasion), Golden flesh (Restores CP, although the batter has a limited number of them), Fortune Ticket (Restores HP to full, although the batter has a limited number of them), Joker (Revives a party member, although again it's limited. The ring add on's can also use them), many other items Intelligence: High, although Unknown in its exact scope (Could apparently solve all the game's puzzles with ease, but chooses to have the player try to figure it out for themselves) Weaknesses: 'Requires the player to make most difficult decisions for him (no really, the player is canon in OFF), although he sometimes makes decisions for himself (like running from the zone 3 boss). Is always open about who he is and what his mission is, which sometimes gets him into trouble. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Competences (Offs version of spells and magic) Note: His transformation into the "Bad Batter" is not a shift in his appearance or power, only in the player's perception of him. Others '''Notable Victories Morgoth (Lord of the Rings) Morgoth Profile Cell (Dragonball) Cell Profile Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:OFF Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4